battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gauss
is a veteran cyberphysician who Daisuke Ido trained under after he arrived in the Scrapyard. He only appears in the side story The Holy Night. Appearance An older man with fair skin, short, white hair, and a wrinkled face, Gauss wears light coloured . An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts him as being fair skinned with white hair and wearing white scrubs."Calendar of GLO" Accessed 2011-10-06. Personality According to Gonzu, Gauss can be difficult to deal with, but is a real professional. He takes his job seriously and has compassion for his cyborg patients, despite not being one himself. Relationships Gauss somehow knew Gonzu and kept in contact with him. He got along with Daisuke Ido working Ido as an assistant in his clinic. He tried to teach Daisuke the basics of medical cybernetics. However, while observing his last operation, he realized that Gauss efforts were in vain. but the latter's lack of compassion for cyborgs was a barrier to Ido's becoming a competent cyberphysician and he temporarily left Gauss to train under Dedekind. Ido had been working with Gauss for six months now. Gauss himself had learned a lot watching him. He considers the human medicine and the Oath of Hippocrates marvellous things. After Ido's attitude changed he returned and began taking his studies more seriously, eventually being acknowledged by his mentor. Abilities Gauss is a veteran cyberphysician and is so skilled that he can tell by seeing how someone is operating on a patient how they feel about cyborgs. He lacks some medical understanding of humans. When Ido began training under him there was a mutual exchange of information as the former had been a doctor in Tiphares. History In ES 571,Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. a year after he had been cast out from Tiphares, Ido rescued a young woman from a giant cyborg. Naming this woman Carol, as she appeared to be an , she and Ido were taken in by Gonzu after Ido was kicked out by the woman he had been staying with, Dina. Gonzu suggested that Ido train to become a cyberphysician and referred him to Gauss, who he knew was looking for an assistant. Ido then began training under Gauss. However after six months, Gauss stopped Ido from completing an operation on a cyborg and finished it himself. Afterwards he told Ido that he had learned a lot about the human body from him and in turn had attempted to teach him the basics of medical cybernetics. But from watching Ido's last operation, he had realized that all his efforts had been fruitless, as despite all that Ido had learned, his underlying lack of compassion for cyborgs would never allow him to become a cyberphysician. After a meeting with Dedekind, Ido began training under him and stopped going to Gauss' clinic. However in the wake of the events surrounding the deaths of Dedekind, Carol, and Lady Pakila, the woman who Carol turned out to be a clone of, Ido returned to complete his apprenticeship with Gauss. This time he had gained the compassion that he had previously lacked, which Gauss acknowledged, and was eventually able to open his own practice. Trivia Gauss appears to have been named after the German mathematician and scientist . This connection is stronger when the namesake of his counterpart in the story, the Tipharean physician Dedekind, is taken into consideration: the German mathematician was Gauss' final student. References Category:Gunnm: Another Stories characters Category:Scrapyard residents